


Comforting

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “It still hurts, doesn’t it?  You can feel it.”





	Comforting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "pain" and originally posted to "wv_library"

“This really isn’t necessary,” said Castiel, as Dean smoothed the comforter over him. “I will heal shortly, especially with rest.”

The angel had been pretty banged-up, but a little mojo had already stopped the bleeding and healed the broken bones, and he couldn’t do more without a re-charge. He’d accepted a change of clothes, but seemed honestly baffled that Dean wanted to make him comfortable.

“It still hurts, doesn’t it?” Dean countered. “You can feel it.”

“True,” allowed Cas.

“Then let me do this, man. I…”

Cas caught his hand, and pressed a kiss to the knuckles. “Of course, Dean.”

THE END


End file.
